


heart & soul

by kellogren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short & Sweet, maybe not that sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellogren/pseuds/kellogren
Summary: Just a little angsty-ish drabble that fulfilled a couple reylo tropes I'd been craving.





	heart & soul

            The rain fell in sheets and drenched Rey to the bone as she knelt in the sopping dirt. Mud squelched between her parted fingers as she frantically patted the earth around her. Blasters and speeders sounded in the distance, and Rey knew she’d have to move on. A deafening crack of thunder drowned out the background noises and brought Rey back to the slick, rocky cliffs of Ach-To.

 

**

            Another round of thunder rumbled deeply over-head, and Rey smiled. She sat cross-legged at the very edge of the area shaded by the Falcon. Rain pelted the outer body and cascaded down the edges like a canopy around her.

            “What are you looking at?” The inquiry startled her; it was the first voice Rey had heard in days since heading to the island, and this voice in particular always had a way of causing a flutter in her chest.

            “Rain.” Rey turned to glance behind her; he appeared ten feet away, stretched out on his back, arms bent behind his head.

            “Mmm,” Ben acknowledged, eyes closed. He brought a hand up to rub at his eyelids and pinch the bridge of his nose. Rey was still staring when he opened one eye to peek over at her; a smirk tugged gently at his lips and he let his eyes slide shut once again.

            Rey abandoned her post in favour of taking the few steps over and joining him. She began in the same position as he, their elbows bumping as she settled. But the unforgiving rock dug uncomfortably into Rey’s back, a sensation that failed to affect her companion from a galaxy away. So she sat up and swung one leg over both of Ben’s, before flattening herself against his torso.

            He let out a surprised _‘oof’_ at the sudden weight, but soon enough he shifted slightly and removed one arm from behind his head to drape it across Rey’s back. She sighed in content, nuzzling her face further into his broad chest.

            Another crack of thunder tore through the sky, and Rey wondered,

            “Did you hear that?” Ben only nodded, before adding an ‘Mmhm,’ his hand sliding up into her chestnut hair. She kept it down still, with only the front pieces pulled back and secured; he twirled that section around his finger absently.

            Rey’s hands were planted against the rock on either side of him, but one soon found it’s way to his belt, where she ran her fingers over the cool metal of his saber’s hilt. She felt every ridge and crevice, the exposed wiring and protrusions of the cross-guard.

            “You should keep it.” His suggestion confused her, but before she could ask, he clarified, “If I- when I’m…After I’m gone. It belongs to you.”

            Rey almost smacked him. Almost bent her knee and launched it straight at his groin. But she remained still as a quiet ‘ _Oh’_ fell from her lips. It seemed morbid, and Ben knew it. Rey knew it too, but she also knew of the ammunition behind his offer. He wanted her to keep this one, tangible part of him that wasn’t _physically_ him. The one thing that was his through and through, from creation.

            There were many questions she had that Rey didn’t ask; she didn’t ask him why he was so sure he’d be gone first, or how she’d go about retrieving it, much less _using_ it. But it wasn’t a discussion that needed to be had. It was only a statement, only for now.

            Ben’s breathing had become even, and his hand fell from her hair and slid down to rest in the small of her back. Rey smiled into the material of his tunic and sheathed her arms around him as best she could. She knew she would wake alone and cold on the rock surface, but for now she was not alone. They were not alone. Not anymore. And as Rey dozed off into a peaceful slumber, she had only one thought. That she was Ben’s and Ben was hers. Forevermore.

 

**

            Hers. It was _hers._ Where _was it!?_ The mud was more water than dirt now, and her hands splashed through the murky liquid in unimaginable panic, until finally, they found their target. Rey’s right hand closed around the weighted cylinder and she tore her arm backwards and out of the pool. She was standing before she could convince herself to do otherwise, and she held the treasure before her. The rain drove the dirt and mud from adhering to the metal and it shone, dark but pristine, in her outstretched hand. Rey moved her thumb intently and then there was red. Red filled her vision, heated the skin on her cheek, ignited the world around her in a fiery glow.

            And then Rey was running. Long strides impeded by the brutal terrain. And then Rey was yelling. A carnal screech that tore up the inside of her throat and pierced even her own ears. And then Rey was feeling. Feeling the urge to sink to her knees, to claw her way into her own chest, to _feel._

            But she didn’t. She didn’t stop. She didn’t look back. Not at the speeders beginning to flank her from the sides. Not at the flash of lightning she felt explode in her peripheral. And not at the shape of a body, clothed in black, that lay still in the floodwaters behind her. Because Rey needed not what was behind her. Rey had everything she needed, right in the palm of her hand.

_Hers, and hers forevermore._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first work I'm posting here, because I had been just using tumblr, but this seems much much better. I know I didn't actually detail ben's death at all, but I was kinda just wanting this to be a thing where ur like "ooo what's happening" and then immediately "OH thAt happened" and it moves on. but yeah; rainy cuddles and rey wielding ben's saber is g00d shit so I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
